Double & Sincere Love
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Sé que existen muchas personas que tiene un lado que nunca quieren mostrar a los demás… Las razones son muchas, pero siendo tan diferentes de lo que aparentan, ambos soportaran muchas dificultades y conocerán la amistad verdadera y el amor sincero… RinXLen ( Parejas Alternas)
1. Double & Sincere Love

_**Richy -kun:**_ Estoy de vuelta amigos, y está es una nueva propuesta, y la verdad sí que me entusiasme al leer este manga, del gran autor "Hero", y el artista Hagiwara Daisuke, que les doy mi más grande respeto por esta obra, de la cual me inspire para hacer este fic, por lo que reitero que no es de mi autoría, pero bueno dejando lado, ustedes decidirán si quieren el siguiente, sé que tengo muchos trabajos pero al leer este manga no me resistí a subirlo…

Por lo que les presentó: **_Double & Sincere Love _**en el cual notaran muchos cambios en Rin & Len, y en sus amigos que los acompañaran, por lo que el amor entre ellos y sus relaciones que van pasando podrán entender que a veces no es tan fácil sólo decir u me gusta, sin medir el peso de estó…

Sin embargo se lo dedico a mis senpais que siempre me animan…

**Citlalli-senpai & Matryoshkah-senpai se los dedico, al igual que a Tsundure Anime que me apoya… gracias. **

_**Summary…**_

_Sé que existen muchas personas que tiene un lado que nunca quieren mostrar a los demás…_

_Las razones son muchas, pero siendo tan diferentes de lo que aparentan, ambos soportaran muchas dificultades y conocerán la amistad verdadera y el amor sincero…_

Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?...

¿Mereceré un Review?...

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

* * *

_Sé que existen muchas personas que tiene un lado que nunca quieren mostrar a los demás…_

_Las razones son muchas, pero siendo tan diferentes de lo que aparentan, ambos soportaran muchas dificultades y conocerán la amistad verdadera y el amor sincero…_

* * *

En la escuela preparatoria _High School White Fate_, el sonido de la campana de entrada resonó con fuerza entre los salones, haciendo que uno a uno los estudiantes ingresaran y se prepararan para el inició de sus respectivas clases…

-¡Buenos días Asakura! –Saludó energéticamente una peli-verde felizmente a su amiga rubia que se acomodaba en su asiento.

-¡Oh!... ¡Buenos días Megpoid-san! –Saludo la rubia mientras sacaba algunas de sus libretas de su mochila.

-¿La primera clase es inglés? –Con un aparente miedo y temblado la chica le suplicaba a su amiga sólo suspiraba -¡Déjame copiar de tu tarea!, es una emergencia por favor Rinny…

-¿Otra vez olvidaste hacer tu tarea? –Rendida ante las súplicas de su amiga, y sus ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir… -¡Cielos aquí tienes! –Ofreciéndoselos, la miró de nuevo -¿No me digas que de nuevo necesitas lápiz y goma?

Aplaudiendo por la afirmación Gumi sonrió -¡Cómo se esperaba de mi mejor amiga!, ¡Rin Asakura!... –Escribiendo a una velocidad increíble fue copiando el trabajo de Rin con una letra pulcra mientras hablaba con Rin, la cual sólo esperaba el inició de clases.

-Apropósito… -Volteo a ver a su amiga –Un chico de otra escuela me pidió tu correo electrónico, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Puedo dárselo? –Gumi intentaba convérsela ante las negativas de su amiga, sin percatarse que había lanzado el borrador que estaba sosteniendo en el suelo…

- ¡No por supuesto que no!, ¿Por qué no vino a pedírmelo?, ¡Sabes bien que odio a tipos así?... –Suspiro cansada.

-¿Eh?... otras vez sales con lo mismo Rin.

_-Rin Asakura, se te cayó tu goma. –Una voz las interrumpió, sin prestarle mucha atención agradeció mientras regresaba a su plática con su amiga, mirando cómo aquel chico caminaba hacía el otro lado del salón sentándose lentamente en su asiento cercano a la ventana._

-¿No crees que Kagamine-kun, se ve muy solitario?... creó que por eso la gente piensa que es sólo un otaku, ¿Te imaginas Rin?

-¿Te refieres al tipo?, que… "que lindo"… -Imaginándolo, que sostenía una figura de algún anime y sonreía de forma escalofriante, tembló por un instante al imaginarlo decir palabras cómo:

_¡Luce tan perfecto desde este ángulo!, ¡El típico chico que sonríe de forma tétrica al tener algo entre sus manos y una mirada lasciva!..._

Siempre con ese pelo rubio largo y desordenado, y llevando el uniforme de invierno, y con una chamarra negra tapándolo completamente, sin mencionar ese gran par de lentes, desbordando esa extraña e incomoda sensación…

-De verás, ¿Eso crees Rin?, bueno eso no importa, Mikou, los demás y yo iremos a un bar Karaoke después de clases, ¿Quieres venir? –Sus ojos brillaron al esperar la respuesta de su amiga, la cual sólo bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!, pero no puedo…

-¿Otras vez?, esa actitud que tienes Rin te evitara conocer a _alguien _y de verdad nunca lo conocerás…

Dejando todo de lado, transcurrido la jornada escolar, ambas se despidieron en la entrada del colegio, viendo cómo a lo lejos como Gumi se iba con su antiguo conjunto de amigos, dándole un _¡Nos vemos pronto Rinny!, ¿Será la próxima?, ¿Verdad…_

* * *

_-Creó que es una verdad para todos, pero de todos modos… para mí está bien._

Una vez al llegar a su casa, se sujeta su cabello largo, con unos sujetadores, y suspira mientras se prepara, ocupándose cómo una profesional en la limpieza de su hogar… aunque parando de inmediato al recordar...

-¡Ah!, cierto, tengo que ir a buscar a Oliver a la escuela.

**_Desde pequeña mis padres siempre están ocupados con el trabajo._**

Aunque, caminando rápidamente llegó a jardín de infantes y saludo como siempre a Haku-sensei que me espera con una sonrisa.

**_Tengo que cuidar a mi hermanito, así que no tengo tiempo para los amigos._**

Camino de la mano con el pequeño Oliver que tararea una canción con una sonrisa. Aunque pasamos junto a un grupo de chicas de mi escuela.

_-¡Qué tal si vamos a observar revistas de moda que me recomendaron!_

_-¿Eh?, ¡Seguro!_

_-Escuche que los chicos que trabajan ahí son tan guapos._

_-¿Enserio?, ¡No lo sabía!_

**_Yo solía ser así, pero eso ya no importa ahora. _**

-Pero bueno…

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que detenga los quehaceres, camine hasta la puerta haciendo una pequeña ojeada.

-¡Hermana!

-¡Bienvenido Oli-ver!... –No pude terminar la oración al ver que mi pequeño hermanito estaba sangrando, me sobresalte de inmediato -¿Qué te pasó Oliver?

-Me caí –respondió inocentemente mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y goteaban gotas carmines de su nariz.

**_-¿Qué?_**

Bueno, al menos al acercarme a él comencé a limpiarlo cuidadosamente con el pañuelo que tenía entre mis manos, aunque me quedé sorprendida al notar un par de pies extra al lado de Oliver…

_¡Demonios no lo había visto!, entre en pánico al verlo así…_

-¡Ah!, ¡Disculpa!, gracias por tu ayuda.

-No hay problema –Dándose la vuelta, la pequeña mano de Oliver evitó que aquel chico se marchara.

-¿Oliver? –Pregunte confundida al verlo.

-Onii-san, quédate –Sollozó mientras aun tenía sus ojos rojos por haber llorado.

-Eh… pero…

-No te preocupes, pasa por favor –Insistí con ese extraño –Me gustaría agradecerte también, por favor pasa.

-Gracias.

Nos acomodamos en la sala de estar, bebiendo café que había preparado, tanto Oliver como yo le agradecíamos aquel chico que sonreí y hablaba con suavidad con mi pequeño hermanito.

-¿Quieres café amargo Onii-san?

-Amargo está bien

Lo miraba con detenimiento, él tenía muchos piercings…

-Sa cayó por que lo asustó un perro, y yo que pasaba por ahí y lo vi.

Imagine por un instante la escena, -¿Es por eso que sangraba por la nariz?, lamento las molestias que te haya causado.

-¡No te preocupes!, Oliver, Oliver es increíble, me dijo su nombre y su dirección correctamente.

-¡Ah, gracias!, sé que es algo problemático. Ya le dije que tiene que ser cuidadoso.

-¡Cielos! Es increíble que puedas hacerte cargo de todo esto sola _Asakura-san_.

-¡No es nada!...

_¿Mmm?..._

-Eh… ¿Eres Asakura Rin, de la clase 3?, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué? –Oliver se sorprendió un poco, pero yo golpee la mesa sobresaltada…

**_-Sí… soy yo Asakura… ¿Acaso vas a la misma escuela que yo?_**

-Sí, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡Soy tu compañero de clase!... **Kagamine**.

_Me quedé en shock, al recordar que Kagamine-kun el que yo recordaba en la escuela no era así… tenía el pelo atado con una coleta en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y muchos piercings y algunas cadenas de metal en sus muñecas. _

**_-¿Eh?... ¡Eehh!..._**

* * *

Estaba sobre mi banco en el salón confundida.

-Rin, te ves terrible… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Gumi mientras me jalaba lentamente mi uniforme.

-**Estoy bien **

-¿De verdad?

_Acaso ¿Cómo era posible que el chico de ayer y Kagamine-kun sean la misma persona?, Aún sigo sin creerlo. Y ahora que me vio como luzco en casa… Ni Gumi ni nadie más me había visto ese lado mío. _

-Oye Gumi, ¿Asakura está bien?

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea Kaito!... –Respondió asustada la amante de las zanahorias el ver a su amiga con las manos en su rostro.

_Es difícil hablarle, lo miraba fijamente desde mi lugar, suspire cansada y me levante… _

-Kagamine-kun… ¿Me permites un momento?...

* * *

Caminamos hasta llegar en la segunda planta entre la sección media de las escaleras.

**-¿Eh?, ¿Me estás invitando de nuevo a tu casa?**

-Sí, pero no por mí si no por Oliver, me dijo que le gustaría volver a jugar contigo otra vez.

-¿Enserio?, ¡Entonces le comprare una historieta!

-¡No!, no tienes que hacer eso.

_Es un alivio, Oliver se pondrá feliz, pensé, sin fijarme que Kagamine-kun me estaba mirando…_

-¡Estoy sorprendido!

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque volviste a dirigirme la palabra, después de lo que pasó ayer… creí… que me evitarías.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?, al principio fue algo incomodo pero, estaba sorprendida, fuera de la escuela luces muy diferente, _estamos en la misma situación, _no tengo por que evitarte –Noté como Kagamine-kun se sonrojaba ligeramente -¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, me estas asustando…

-Bueno, es que sólo que… la situación es embarazosa ¿No crees?, el cómo lo dices con esa confianza, como sea gracias –Sonrió mientras me veía.

_No creí que Kagamine sonriera de esa manera…_

-¿Por qué no te peinas como ayer para venir a la escuela? ¿Y esos lentes?... –Noté como Kagamine se estremeció.

-Eh… pero, si lo hiciera, entonces… los agujeros del oído se verían.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cuántos tienes? -De una forma muy honesta no me espere el "_son nueve: tengo cuatro en cada oído y uno en el labio_"**_ -_**¿No crees que son demasiados?

-Mi Mamá dijo lo mismo.

_Después de que Kagamine viniera a mi casa, descubrí más cosas sobre él._

Cómo, el que le gusta leer manga, aunque no colecciona figuras de acción, pero no es un fanático…

**1.- El en realidad no es un otaku**

-¡Traje un paste!

**2.- Al parecer su familia tiene una pastelería. **

-Ah, so dolió mucho a principio,

**3.- Sus piercings se los hizo en secundaria, en un lugar seguro… **

**_Y…_**

Miré sus calificaciones actuales de sus exámenes, 69… 52… 63 puntos, ¡Qué sensación tan extraña!

**4.- Parece no ser muy bueno en los estudios.**

* * *

En estos momentos estamos en mi casa tomando un par de sodas, mientras platicamos amenamente.

-¡Asakura!, ¡Eres increíble!, más de 90 puntos en promedio general.

-Je, je, je, gracias, ¿Sabes? La gente asume que las personas que usan lentes son muy inteligentes.

-¿Enserio? –Me sorprendí por las palabras de Asakura, sin duda es alguien muy perspicaz -¿Qué es esto Oliver?

-Este es mi examen final, y el papel rojo significa que debo hacer otro examen.

_-¡Vamos!, ¿Cómo crees que mi pequeño hermanito entendería esto?, aun es muy pequeño._

-¡Claro que lo entiendo Onee-chan!

-Ok, te pondré a prueba, acércate Oliver, bien, ¿ves esto? –Le señale la tarea de matemáticas que el maestro Kiyoteru-sensei nos había dejado -¿Puedes decirme el valor de "X"?

-¿Eh?, ¿Valor de "X"?

-Lo ves este es conocimiento básico.

-Mmm…

-Ja, ja, ja… ¡No te preocupes Oliver!, te aseguro que cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

-Pero… Onii-san.

-¡Tú no te rías! Tú ni siquiera sabes lo básico –Le dije mientras reía al ver su cómica reacción.

-¿Lo dices sólo porque reprobé y debó repetir el examen?, ¡No lo digas así!, ¡Eso ya lo sé!

-No te preocupes, estoy sorprendida que aprobaras ¡educación física y salud!

-Eso es básico para los chicos –Respondió mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

-¡Cállate! –Dije molesta.

-Onii-san, ¿Qué es eso de educación física y salud?

-Mmm… verás

* * *

_Después de convivir con Kagamine, descubrí que la primera impresión de él no era mala, si no que estaba completamente errada. _

_Supongo que pocas personas conocen al verdadero Kagamine. _

_-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Es un volante de supermercado?_

_-Sí, los huevos de gallina están de oferta mañana –Sin percatarme el se acercó a mí espacio personal…_

_Me di cuenta que Kagamine tenía unas pestañas largas…_

-¿Asakura-san?

_Me di la vuelta por reflejo, ¡Demonios me quedé viéndole!... logrando mantener la compostura regrese mi vista al volante. _

-Esta oferta será sólo por tiempo limitado.

-Estarán muy baratos, y hay restricciones de compras.

-Aunque sólo dura hasta las 4 pm, ¿Podrás conseguirlos después de clases?

-Sip, "no te preocupes" –Mostrándome positiva sonreí –Mientras no haya una junta del comité… ¡Definitivamente los conseguiré!

* * *

El sonido del fin de clases llegó.

**_-A todos los miembros del comité favor de… reunirse en el aula audiovisual después de la campana._**

_-¡No!, porque ocurre ahora… de todas formas –Saqué mi teléfono y presione frenéticamente los botones -¡Yo no me rendiré, tan fácilmente! _

_-Ah… ¿Asakura-san?, el sonido de mi teléfono hizo que lo cogiera de mi pantalón y mirara el nuevo mensaje que acaba de llegar. _

**_-Compra los huevos por mí_**

-Kagamine, aquí está el reporte ¿Eh?...

-No te preocupes por Kagamine se acaba de ir.

-¿Eh?, ¿Kagamine?

Cogí mis zapatos de calle rápidamente y salí de la escuela.

-¡Hace demasiado calor!, pero, ¡Debo llegar lo más rápido posible! –Miré al reloj de mano –Aun quedan 20 minutos… -Fui apresurado el pasó mientras me deshacía de mi uniforme, quitándome los lentes, pensé que llegaría más rápido si iba por este atajo -¡Genial no hay nadie!, ¡podré saltar esa cerca!, sin proble…

Salté sin darme cuenta de que una peli-verde cediera su paso y soltara un gritó repentino.

-Ah… lo siento –Dijo la chica mirándome…

Me voltee ligeramente y noté que era amiga de Asakura-san, aun así no perdí tiempo y me di prisa.

**_-¡Lo siento!, ¡Pero los huevos!... _**

_-¡Qué rápido!... vi correr a ese extraño chico, sin entender lo que acaba de decir… -¿Hue?, ¿Huevos?..._

* * *

-Bueno, de verdad, ¡Lo siento!

_Estaba algo molesta, pero acepte el hecho de que comeremos Omurice*, mientras miraba como estaba completamente exhausto Kagamine rendido en mi sillón de la sala, murmurando cosas como: "las señoras dan miedo", "nunca volveré a ir de ofertas", me apiade de él._

-Ve toma asiento, fuiste de gran ayuda, compraste 3 paquetes.

-Ah… por cierto –Se volteo del asiento, mientras terminaba de soplar.

-Bueno, este… me encontré… _mmm _

-¿A quién te encontraste? –Dije molesta por un instante, el sólo trago saliva y murmuro por debajo.

-Con tu amiga Gumi-chan.

Me quedé impresionada por un instante… -¿Qué?, ¿Con Gumi?, ¿La conoces?

-Sí, -gracias por la comida- aunque no hablamos mucho –tenía prisa cuando fui a comprar.

Mientras platicábamos, Oliver comía felizmente, y Kagamine sonreía por la comida.

-Ya veo, ¿En qué estoy pensando?... La verdad… -Lo mire detenidamente -¡_No me gustaría que los demás vieran este lado mío_! –Kagamine quedó quietó un segundo mirándome fijamente, haciéndome sentir que tal vez dije algo malo. –Lo siento, no es nada, no me hagas caso –Me levanté de mi asiento logrando formar una sonrisa forzada –Preparé algo de té, ¿No importa si es instantáneo?...

-Onii-san, ¿Por qué no comes?

-Asakura-san…

**_De hecho como te ves ahora, y lo buena que eres cocinando, la forma en que hablas, cómo te enfadas fácilmente, tu peinado sencillo, la expresión de tu rostro… _**

-¡Ya cállate! –Lo acorté no quería estar más sonrojado por sus palabras, pero Kagamine se levantó y se acercó hacía mi.

-¿Sabes?, la _verdad tampoco quiero que otros las conozcan._

-¿Ninguna de las dos? –Le pregunte confundida y nerviosa.

-¿Cómo debería decirlo?... _siento que el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos… **me pertenecen.**_

**_Nos quedamos fijamente mirándonos el uno al otro…_**

_-¡No!... _-¡No seas estúpido! –Le golpee con la limonada en la cara mientras bajaba mi cara sonrojada.

-Estás frío…

-¿Hermana, dónde está mi té?

_Me quedé ligeramente temblando por el comentario de Kagamine, ¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas tan tranquilamente?, ¿No está avergonzado? _

**_Parece que no…_**

Mientras se tocaba ligeramente en la mejilla donde lo golpee con todo y la bebida, el dejaba escapar ligeras lágrimas de dolor…

**-¡Eres un estúpido!, ¡Eres un estúpido!,** **¡Eres un estúpido!, ¡Eres un estúpido!, ¡Eres un estúpido!, ¡Eres un estúpido!, ¡Eres un estúpido!... ¡Eres un estúpido Kagamine!, ¡Eres un estúpido!...**

-Sé que no soy muy inteligente, pero Oliver que le ocurre a tu hermana…

-No te preocupes Onii-san, una vez que mi hermana dice "estúpido" ella no para.

-¿Enserio?...

**_-¡Estúpido!, ¡Estúpido!, ¡Estúpido!..._**

* * *

_-Cuando noté como poco a poco Asakura-san salía de su estado y comían en silencio con un puchero en su rostro, me di cuenta de que realmente…_

**_Todos tienen un lado que no quieren mostrar a nadie, e incluso si vemos "ese otro lado", el uno al otro por accidente. _**

-Creo… que… en la forma en que eres en la escuela es buena Asakura-san, pero después _de verte enojada, y de los usual que eres en casa… _-Mientras comía lentamente mi comida con una sonrisa la miré _–Este lado **tuyo **¡Es mucho más lindo!... _

**_Pero ahora nosotros…_**

Suspire cansada de escuchar como Kagamine seguía diciendo cosas que sólo lograban que me avergonzara más y más de mí…

**_Sólo somos amigos que disfrutan estar juntos, sin que los demás vean "nuestro otro lado"._**

_-De cualquier forma, eres un ¡Estúpido!... _

* * *

_**Richy -kun:**_ Me despido con una sonrisa si logré hacer que sonrieran o al menos causar una emoción con ustedes, si fue así logré mi cometido, por lo que habrán notado este fic tratara de romance y comedia, aunque también habrá de otros géneros en ella, pero me basara totalmente en el manga, y claro reitero que no es de mi autoría, pero al menos espero que les guste… hasta la próxima…

**_Bueno amigos, hasta la próxima, y por supuesto me agradaría saber si le gusto la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo…_**

**Recuerden lectores ocasionales ustedes hacen posible esto, den un reviews que es gratis y significativo para los escritores…**

**_Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy_**


	2. Distintos Somos Iguales

_**Richy -kun:** _Estoy de vuelta amigos, y está es la continuación de mi nueva propuesta, el segundo capítulo de _**Double & Sincere Love **_de título: _**Distintos Somos Iguales**_ pero esto va dedicado a personas muy especiales, que antes de comenzar sólo quiero decirles muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio me ayudan a continuar…

_Agradecimientos al final…_

_Summary…_

_Sé que existen muchas personas que tiene un lado que nunca quieren mostrar a los demás…_

_Las razones son muchas, pero siendo tan diferentes de lo que aparentan, ambos soportaran muchas dificultades y conocerán la amistad verdadera y el amor sincero…_

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans._**

* * *

Amigos que nos acompañan en esta historia de amor…

Pudieron notar que Asakura-san _luce diferente fuera de la escuela, pues ella luce cómo una ama de casa, cuida de un hermanito pequeño._

Por el contrario Kagamine-kun, puede lucir _tranquilo en la escuela, _pero tiene un _look moderno fuera de está, luciendo piercings, ocultándolos con su cabello largo. _

_**Descubriendo sus otras personalidades, por pura casualidad…**_

_**Ahora son amigos que comparten un secreto.**_

_**¿Te animas a seguir está historia? La cual tendrá drama, amor y compañerismo, siendo la amistad entre ambos algo fuera de serie.**_

* * *

_Estoy notando que con el pasar de los días Kagamine-kun viene a mi casa, y no me molesta, pero el día de hoy sí que me llevé una sorpresa…_

-¡A-A-sa-ku-ra-san!, ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! –El rubio entró corriendo y sudando por la puerta principal, llegando hasta la cocina donde su amiga risueña se encontraba preparando el almuerzo.

-¡_**Tendremos clase de natación, eso es un problema para mí, ¡Dime que hacer!, te lo ruego **__–_Len se fue acercando hasta llegar a espaldas de ella.

-Oh… bueno, es mejor que hacer un maratón con este calor, ¿No crees? –Rin le sonrió mientras la cara de preocupación de Len creció

-¡Eso no es mejor!

-¿Eso que tiene de malo el usar ropa de baño? –Mientras Rin tapaba la cacerola se acercó hacía el chico que estaba sentado en la mesa lamentándose

-¡Es porque tendré que usar ropa de baño! –Levantándose de la mesa Len fue levantando la camisa negra que traía -¡Mira!, ¡Tengo muchos tatuajes!

_Como tenía mi espátula en la mano, el sonido metálico que hizo al caer en el suelo retumbo en la habitación, estaba estupefacta viéndolo, me llamó algo la atención sus formas negras y de grandes extensiones de sus tatuajes sobre sus músculos…_

-Ka-ga-mi-ne-kun… A veces no puedo ayudarte pero quisiera saber, ¿Eres real o eres producto de mi imaginación …? (De todos formas la natación es sólo opcional) –Susurre por debajo, aun teniendo mi rostro con los ojos abiertos por el impacto

-¿Ehhh?

_**Todavía hay cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro.**_

* * *

Estando en la escuela, en el salón, me encontraba rendida sobre mi pupitre.

-¡Me derrito! –Exclame cansada, aunque me levante por escuchar a mi amiga Gumi quejarse de peor manera que yo

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor afuera…? Me quiero morir –Estado cabizbaja en su pupitre maldiciendo por el insoportable calor presente.

Acercándose a nosotras llegó Kokonoe-san comiendo una manzana.

-¿No creen que es horrible tener educación física con este calor? –Mirándola, me doy cuenta hacía donde está mirando –Pero al parecer alguien parece no afectarle –Kokoneo señalo con el dedo disimuladamente ante la mirada de Gumi y yo hacía Kagamine-kun, pero me viéndolo detenidamente, me doy cuenta que siempre lleva el uniforme de invierno, ¡incluso estando ahora en verano!

-¿Quizás no le afecta el calor? –Dije intentando parecer sorprendida, aunque eso no era del todo cierto…

-¿Eh? –Kokonoe, siguió comiendo sus manzana mientras me miraba confundida, y claro no ayudaba la expresión de estar preocupada, al estar _imaginándome cómo Kagamine-kun se estaba esforzando mucho para resistir el calor._

-Hace tanto calor Rin-san que me dan ganas de ir a nadar, si tan sólo hubiera una piscina cerca… -Kokonoe divagaba mientras la escuchaba, cerca de nosotras estaban unos chicos que sólo pasaban…

_**¿Asakura-san usando un traje de baño?, Woo…**_

-¡No voy a usar un traje de baño! –Le grité a ese par de chicos que dijeron eso -¡Últimamente he engordado un poco!

_**Aunque al parecer por mi declaración se quedaron shockeados… **_

_**-¡Oh no!, ¿Asakura-san piensa que está gorda? ¿Es broma? ¿Qué está mal?**_

-¿No creen que esos chicos exageran? –Gumi que se había recuperado de su ola de calor nos miró

-¿Enserio? –Pegunto Kokonoe

-¡Miren incluso están llorando! –Ante nuestra mirada Kokonoe y yo nos limitamos a evitarlos y seguir en nuestra plática aunque sus llantos se escuchaban…

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿Están libres después de clases?, ¿Qué les parece ir a esa nueva heladería? –Kokonoe que esta babeando y Gumi que saltaba entusiasmada en su lugar

-¿Te refieres a esa nueva, dónde hay nuevos sabores? –Gumi respondió mientras se ponía de acuerdo con la castaña.

-N_ueva heladería yo no sabía nada -C_reo que por no salir tan seguido, pensé, Gumi y Kokonoe se voltearon a verme sorprendidas

-¡Sí es muy popular!, ¿Cómo no sabías? –Dijeron ambas a coro

-Um… -Pensé en alguna excusa –Raras veces salgó a comer –Dije lo primero que pensé, aunque varias chicas se acercaban hacía nosotras preguntando de que estábamos hablando

_¿Van a comer helado?, ¡Grandioso hace demasiado calor!, Asakura-san, deberás unírtenos, ¿Cierto?_

_**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡¿No crean que no sabemos lo que están planeando?! **_–Gritó Kokonoe, evitando que los chicos y chicas que se habían acercado siguieran rogándome para que vaya con ellos, aunque estaba pensando _¿Salir de clases?, _-Que buena idea –murmure aun no muy convencida.

* * *

-Tengo tanto, tanto calor –Dije tambaleándome por los jardines de la escuela, cargándome mi uniforme por uno de mis brazos, con el de gimnasia puesto – ¡Voy… al… starbuks!, necesito… un… frapuccino… extra… grande… ¡Ahora! –Dije mientras arrastraba los pies como zombi, aunque siguiendo mi camino, recordé que Asakura-san dijo en el salón que iría por un helado antes…

_**Ella es tan popular, ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que hablo con ella…**_

Seguí mi trayecto hasta llegar al jardín de niños, el _Solecito_, - ¿Oliver…?

-¡Deja de llorar!, ¡No eres un niño! –Una niña de cabello oscuro gritaba agresivamente -¡Estúpido Oliver!

-¡Pero tú me golpeaste en la cabeza! –Oliver estaba agachado ante aquella niña de pequeños prendedores amarillos sobándose la parte donde esa niña le había golpeado.

-¡Seo fue porque te volviste a caer! –La niña suspiro - ¿Sabes por eres tan débil, Oliver? -¡Porque siempre esperas que tu hermana te salve! –La niña se agacho y revolvió suavemente su cabello -¡Escucha!, ¡La gente pensara que no podrás defenderte e ira peor que yo! –El pequeño Oliver sólo sollozaba mientras escuchaba aquella niña azabache.

_-¿Acoso? Eso parece… -_dije mientras me acercaba hacia ellos.

-_Hermana… -El infante siguió sollozando mientras bajaba la mirada_

_-¡Hey!, ¿Qué estás haciendo Oliver? ¡Es hora de ir a casa! (Vamos a starbuks, ¡Juntos!) _

_-¡A-a-a-a-h!, ¡Hermano! –El pequeño rubio corrió hasta mí, mientras la niña miraba la escena confundida…_

-Lo mejor será que le avise a Asakura-san –Pensaba mientras le mandaba un mensaje –Oliver, ¿Te gustaría tomar jugo de naranja como tu hermana?

-¡Sí! –Sonreía mientras le acariciaba su cabeza –Sólo dame un minuto –Le dije mientras terminaba de enviar el mansaje a su hermana, aunque no noté que aquella niña se acercaba hacía nosotros, me agache hasta llegar a su altura –Discúlpame, ¿Qué quieres de Oliver? –Dije mientras le sonreía, mirándome confundida mientras murmuraba apenas.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú? –La niña me apunto amenazantemente

-¡Él es mi hermano mayor! –Oliver saltó de mi espalda con una sonrisa triunfante

-¡No te dejes engañar por él Oliver! –La niña tembló mientras me apuntaba nuevamente

Creo que es culpa mía al parecer con mis piercings y cadenas, sin comentar las ropas negras que llevaba no ayudaban, por lo que sonreía mientras la miraba.

-Um… ¿Cuál es tú nombre? –La niña bajo la mirada y todavía desconfiada dijo con enfado

-Kaai Yuki

-Oh… Yuki-chan, eres muy bonita, pero pienso que deberías poner más atención a tu comportamiento –Dije con mientras Oliver asentía

-**¡Yo no soy bonita! **–Gritó **-¡Tengo una frente enorme! **

-¿Quién le diría algo así? –Pensé, pero luego, suspire divertido… -¿Sabes qué? cuando una chica sonríe están bonita como el botón de una flor -Escuchando sus débiles sollozos ella levanto la mirada- Y tú tienes un par de bonitos adornos de cabello, que dan la impresión de ser flores de primavera, así que nunca olvides sonreír, ¿Está bien?...

* * *

Ya una vez en casa la voz de Asakura-san se escuchó…

-¿Cómo un botón de flor…? -Asakura-san se sorprendió por lo que le conté –Entonces, te encontraste con Oliver por el camino, me sorprendió mucho tu mensaje.

-Si yo tampoco me esperaba eso –Puse mi mano atrás de mi cabeza con algo de vergüenza

-¿Ah…? ¿Y qué es eso? –Rin señalo hacía uno de los sillones donde Oliver estaba dormido sujetando fuertemente un libro para colorear.

-Oh… ¿eso?, es que pasamos por una librería antes y compramos ese libro de dibujos –Le dije con simpleza

-¡¿Eh?! … Muchas gracias pero… no deberías de molestarte –Me puse a imaginar cómo Kagamine-kun le estaría comprando aquello a Oliver.

-No te preocupes, sólo quise hacerlo, pensé que le gustaría mucho –Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a Oliver y lo tape con una frazada que estaba cerca.

* * *

_Cómo hermana de Oliver estaba sorprendida de él, aun durmiendo se aferra a eso…_

_**Kagamine-kun nos compró muchas cosas, el cuarto de Oliver está lleno de juguetes y parece ser que a Oliver les gusta mucho…**_

-Ah… será mejor que ponga esto en su lugar –Recordaba cuando levantaba sus juguetes de Oliver, que estaban esparcidos por su habitación.

* * *

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, o no hubiera podido ir de compras –Dije mientras cerraba la puerta principal, con la bolsa comestibles entre manos…

-¿Huh?... –Me estaba preguntando porque Asakura-san estaba cargando bolsas de compras -¿No fuiste a comer helados con ellos?

Voltee mi mirada hacía Kagamine-kun, mientras caminaba hacía la cocina donde asenté las bolsas –No, no fui con ellos –Negué con la cabeza –_**Yo tengo que cuidar a mi familia, **_te estoy muy agradecida de que hayas venido Kagamine-kun –Le dije mientras sacaba algunos platos de la repisa –Raras veces Oliver el cercano a alguien, él siempre confía en mí, raras veces llama a mamá o papá… tal vez él no quiere molestarlos -cerré la repisa con algo de fuerza- _**Por eso si yo trabajo duro**_…

Camine hasta llegar a la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones.

_-Asakura-san _

-Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde está mi jugo de naranja?

_**No me dijiste que comparara uno -¡Rayos! –Maldije por debajo, no puedo decirle que olvide comprarlo **_–Por favor bebe este… -Le ofrecí el que tenía, ella se sorprendió, pero aceptó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Café con leche?

-¿No te gusta?, ¡No grites tanto!, vamos a despertar a Oliver

Asakura-san se levanto del mueble lentamente mientras al miraba con sorpresa.

-Bueno, um… voy a cambiar mis ropas

-De acuerdo –Le conteste, creo que de todos modos el café con leche es algo amargo

El sonido de la puerta se escucho crujir, mientras la rubia bajaba la mirada, y se deslizaba por la puerta por que sus rodillas cedieron débilmente…

-¿Qu-qu-qué hicimos?-Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía mi cara completamente sonrojada -¿Cómo hicimos eso?, ¿Un beso indirecto?...

Recordé a Kagamine-kun beber de él con anterioridad, y el que haya dicho _**"Bebe esto"**_con tal naturalidad, pareció no haberle importado, ahora siento remordimiento… yo realmente tengo remordimiento, oculte mi cara contra mis rodillas, abrazándome…

* * *

-Yo creo que el café con leche es delicioso –Estaba sosteniendo el vaso donde Asakura-san había tomado –Pero a Ella al parecer no le gusta…

Recordé a Rin cuando estaba rodeada de todos los de la clase riendo y divirtiéndose, aunque se contrasto con la imagen de ella cocinando, **no fui con ellos, "Tengo que cuidar de mi familia"**no me di cuenta pero estaba bebiendo de aquel vaso de cual Asakura-san bebió…

* * *

Caminando por la ciudad hice un grito ahogado, quedándome con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

-Está… está realmente está abierta… -Noté como incluso algunos postres y pasteles brillaban en toda su extensión, al igual que escuchaban cómo atendían a los numerosos clientes que estaban ahí –Luce tan lindo y bonito…

-¿Eh?, ¿Rin?

Escuche un par de voces conocidas, por lo que voltee mi vista tan rápido como pude -¡Gumi! –No pude evitar gritar al verla acompañada de Kokonoe-san.

-Gumi, porqué gritaste –Exclamo la castaña molesta, mirando a la peli-verde pensando – ¿Alguna amiga tuya?

-La verdad no estoy muy segura… -Respondió la amante de las zanahorias mirando por todo el lugar.

_- ¿Por qué están aquí? No se suponía que tenían prácticas del club de atletismo –Mientras pensaba eso noté cómo ambas se daban la vuelta y regresaban por donde habían venido, no pude evitar escuchar -__**¡El helado es fabuloso!, vamos a ver las demás tiendas –**_Inconscientemente me daba cuenta que…

_**Hay algo… un poco diferente… ¿Luzco mal?... Yo tengo que cuidar a Oliver…Esto no es tan malo… Y no tengo miedo de salir con mis amigos…**_

_**-No puedo hacer nada sobre eso-**_

* * *

-¡Ah!, Asakura-san…

Voltee hacía atrás, al escuchar insistentemente una voz -¿Kagamine-kun? –Lo vi completamente jadeante y con algo entre manos, aun así se veía bien… -Kagamine-kun, hoy no me dijiste que vendrías a visitarnos

No negó con la cabeza –Es que sólo vine a traerte algo

-Gracias, ¿Es para Oliver? –Pregunte mientras tomaba el regalo que me daba Len

-¡No! –Me mostró una sonrisa –Esto es para ti Asakura-san

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Eeehhh?! ¿Para mí? –Apreté el regalo contra mí, por un momento me puse a temblar mirando aquel presente.

-Bueno… Asakura-san, ¡Tú has trabajado muy duro!, **Yo sé eso… **-Acercándome a mí, me sonrió tanto que me ruborice –Te veo luego –Tras esas palabras, Kagamine comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, pero aunque mi corazón palpitaba, quería decirle algo…

-Ka-ga… ¡Kagamine-kun!... Gra… Gra… Gra-cias… -Por muy difícil que me resulto logre decirle mis agradecimientos, aunque el paró su caminar y me miró de nuevo.

-Esa es mi línea… -Dijo antes de despedirse finalmente…

* * *

_**Esta es la primera vez que Kagamine-kun me compró algo**_

-Un adorable anillo –Dije mientras lo veía en mi tocador de mi habitación.

-Onee-chan, estoy hambriento…

-Ah, en un momento haré la cena –Le conteste a Oliver, con las palabras de Kagamine-kun aun sonando en mi cabeza…

"_**Tú has trabajado duro, Asakura-san"… "Yo sé eso"… **_

No pude evitar soltar una risita, mientras me sonrojaba.

-Apúrate Onee-chan –Escuchaba los pequeños golpecitos de Oliver en mi puerta.

-¡Ya voy! – Le conteste antes de levantarme y correr hacía la cocina

_**Aunque…**_

_-¿Porqué dijo que él debería decir "Gracias"? –Pensaba mientras cenaba con Oliver en la cocina._

-Delicioso Onee-chan…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Richy -kun:** _Me despido con una sonrisa, sé que fue algo corto, pero estoy metido con el tiempo con mis antiguos proyectos que subiré pero dejando eso de lado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo…

**Menomy:** Un placer primero que nada y gracias por comentar, lamento la ligera confusión con mis diálogos, pero es que entre dialogo y dialogo deben dar pausas a acciones, lamento eso XD, pero bueno gracias por el apoyo enserio muchas gracias…

**Citlalli-senpai: **Cómo siempre un gusto enorme y un abrazo enserio, si te recomiendo mucho el manga sin duda es espectacular no te arrepentirás… y comprendo tu estado, enserio… T-T

**Hikari Vits: **Hola que hay, sí hay mucha gente así como Len y Rin en que cultan su personalidad por diversos motivos… y gracias por el comentario, enserio… e intento seguir los pasos de mis senpais para mejorar, gracias a ello soy lo que soy… y espero que haya gustado… ;)

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy**_


	3. Tontos Pensamientos

_**Richy -kun:** _Estoy de vuelta amigos, y está es la continuación tras de mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero este sábado y domingo intentare actualizar todo lo que pueda sin cesar… por lo pronto, el tercer capítulo de _**Double & Sincere Love **_de título: _**Tontos Pensamientos**_ sé que me atrase pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca…

_Agradecimientos al final…_

_Summary…_

_Sé que existen muchas personas que tiene un lado que nunca quieren mostrar a los demás…_

_Las razones son muchas, pero siendo tan diferentes de lo que aparentan, ambos soportaran muchas dificultades y conocerán la amistad verdadera y el amor sincero…_

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

Amigos que nos acompañan en esta historia de amor…

Pudieron notar que Asakura-san _luce diferente fuera de la escuela, pues ella luce cómo una ama de casa, cuida de un hermanito pequeño._

Por el contrario Kagamine-kun, puede lucir _tranquilo en la escuela, _pero tiene un _look moderno fuera de está, luciendo piercings, ocultándolos con su cabello largo. _

_**Descubriendo sus otras personalidades, por pura casualidad…**_

_**Ahora son amigos que comparten un secreto.**_

_**¿Te animas a seguir está historia? La cual tendrá drama, amor y compañerismo, siendo la amistad entre ambos algo fuera de serie.**_

* * *

_****__**Tontos Pensamientos**_

-Asakura-san es extrovertida, y es muy agradable con todos… –Suspiré algo cansando, mi compañera junto a mí me miraba extrañada, pero no me importaba, yo me encontraba mirándola a lo lejos mientras platicaba con un grupo de chicos. Cansado de estar bajo la mirada de mi acompañante que me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, suspire rendido, por fin me anime a verla tras minutos de silencio.

-Gumi, ya, deja de verme así, entiendo lo que quieres decir con mirarme, pero… es que no estoy sorprendido que muchos chicos quieran salir con ella… -Aun así –Apreté mis puños con fuerza –pero… me he fijado que "_**ellos**_" han estado juntos últimamente

-¿Qué crees que haya entre ellos? –Lo interrumpí mientras veía a Kaito contraer la mirada, por lo visto logré adivinar hacía donde se iba la conversación.

_**Aun estando consciente de Kagamine… nunca pensé que tuviera la oportunidad de ser uno de los chicos que hablara con tal naturalidad con Asakura-san. **_

-Dije mentalmente mientras bajaba la mirada y guardaba mis manos en mis bolsillos.

-Dios sabe –Conteste cortante y me levante de mi asiento y desaparecí entre los pasillos de la escuela, ante las ligeras risas de Gumi que me veía divertida desde su lugar…

* * *

-¡Asakura-san necesito que me prestes tus notas…!

-¡Yo también…!

Volteé mi mirada hacía algunos compañeros que siempre me pedían una o que otra tarea, no era nada difícil, aunque… -¡Rayos ustedes son increíbles! –Dije, mientras sonreía…

-¡Muchas gracias Asakura-san! –Neru-san y Haku-san me sonrieron al darles mis libretas mientras copiaban apuradas las notas de las clases de literatura de ayer.

* * *

Debe ser grandiosos ser una buena estudiante–Pensé mientras miraba cerca de la ventana como Asakura-san hablaba y se divertía con Akita-san y Hawaine-san…

-Muy popular, ¿huh?... –Kaito sonrió divertido mientras me miraba.

-¿Eh? –Conteste confuso, el suspiro y se acercó a mí con recelo.

-Me refiero a Asakura-san.

-Ah… sí –Conteste nervioso, aunque es algo raro, Shion-san nunca me habías hablado antes…

-Kagamine –Sentenció el azulino cerca de mí –Últimamente has estado junto a Rin, ¿Acaso ustedes están saliendo? –Preguntó de la nada, no negare que me congele en mi lugar nervioso moviendo efusivamente mis manos…

-**¡NO! **, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan ridículo?!

-Ah… -Dejó escapar una ligera risa, que tonto fui –**Tú **y **Asakura-san **_viven en mundos completamente diferentes._

-Ah… sí –Bajé la mirada –No estoy saliendo con Asakura-san ni nada… no, yo no… sí…

-¡Deja de balbucear y contesta claramente!

-Lo siento –Dije mientras evadía las preguntas de Shion-san.

A lo lejos nos miraban confundidas Gumi-san y Asakura-san caminando hacía los pasillos.

-Rinny, es hora de cambiarnos de ropa para gimnasia

-Mmm… de acuerdo –Mirándonos desde lejos a ambos, ¿Por qué están ellos juntos?... –Se preguntaban ambas mentalmente.

* * *

Kaito aun tenía su mirada fija en mí -¿Porqué está molesto conmigo?, ¿Acaso hice algo mal…? acaso… a él…

_**Fui franco**_

-Shion-san, a ti te gusta Rin Asakura, ¿Verdad?

-¿Huh? –Su rostro completamente ruborizado me lo dijo todo… aunque apretando ligeramente los puños fue mirándome –y… y… ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Eh?, ¿De verdad? –Pregunté, aunque me quedé aturdido procesando lo que me dijo, -Ah… eso explica porque me mirabas cuando estaba hablando con Asakura-san.

_**No lo sabía pero en el interior de Kaito Shion estaba pensando cosas cómo…**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué está mal con ese chico?... ¿Estará loco?... ¿Cómo podía ser tan ligeramente tonto? para gritarlo…**_ _no podía percibir por qué pero creo que le había dado sin querer razones muy obvias, para que haya sacado conclusiones tan abruptamente… _

-Sí, sí, entonces…

Lo miré con algo de vergüenza porque estaba murmurando cosas que no entendía.

-Lo lamento Shion-san no tenía ni idea.

-¡No hables tan alto idiota! –Me reprendió mientras me tapaba la boca con sus manos.

-Lo siento no debía saberlo nadie –Dije aun confundido, sé que siendo Kagamine Len soy algo lento en estos aspectos… -¡Lo siento de verdad!

-¿Qué están haciendo?, la clase empezara pronto –Una voz abrupta de la nada nos hizo callar, ambos volteamos a ver en la puerta donde Nero-san nos miraba -¿Acaso planean escaparse? –Dijo confundido.

* * *

Estábamos en los vestuarios cambiándonos… aunque el sonido repentino de la campana nos dio la pauta de que se nos hacía tarde.

-Llegaremos tarde si te sigues demorando –Me reprendió el azulino, lo miré mientras cerraba mi uniforme de cuerpo completo para correr hacía gimnasia.

-Sabes, siempre me he preguntado, ¿Porqué usas tanta ropa?, ¡Estamos en verano!

-Eh… um… -Lo miré con miedo, aunque algunas gotas de sudor caían de mi frente (rayos haces que me de calor) –Tragué saliva, me di la vuelta y suspire -¿Me creerías si te dijera que tengo mucho frío…? –Pude ver enseguida que lo que le dije no convenció en lo absoluto a Shion-san…

-¡Pero si estás sudando! –Me recriminó mientras me miraba por unos segundos, intentando saber del porqué de mi extraña excusa -¿Tienes ampollas en el cuerpo? (Si es así lo siento por preguntar).

-No, no tengo ampollas –Le conteste mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Eh…? ¿Entonces porque no usas el uniforme de verano?, no te das cuenta que podrías deshidratarte si usas ese tipo de ropa en pleno verano.

-Lo lamento Shion-san, yo sé que esto es un poco vergonzoso… pero Asakura-san… Asakura-san _**¡Es la única que ha visto debajo de mi ropa!**_

-¿Asakura-san? ¡¿Qué?!... –Lo noté, la cara de Shion-san se tiño de rojo y me miraba confuso.

-He…tengo que… si tú vas y le dices al profesor… -Balbucee incongruencias, en un intento de decirle algo para que me diera algo de tiempo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién haría algo como eso? –Contesto molesto y sin todavía comprender.

Shion-san seguía gritándome un sinfín de cosas… sé que tal vez que lo que haga a continuación pueda terminar en tragedia, pero…

-Está bien, déjame mostrarte lo corte, mientras me miraba extraño –Fui abriendo lentamente mi uniforme de invierno y retire una parte de esta, a la vista se mostraban mis tatuajes por lo ancho de mi brazo y parte de mi pecho... –_Por favor no le digas a nadie, si no estaré en problemas. _–Susurre, la cara del azulino se puso pálida de un segundo a otro mientras todo su rostro era un mar de confusión. Aunque no mentiré que no me esperaba su siguiente reacción…

-¿Qué son tatuajes…? ¡¿Son de verdad?! –Pregunto eufórico, sin salir de lo asombrado.

-Sí… -Dije algo más calmado.

-Ah… ahora entiendo tus tatuajes se verían si no usas la chaqueta –Dijo con simpleza, mientras me colocaba de nuevo mi uniforme.

-Así es, que bueno que lo entiendas.

Kaito suspiro y me miro –Para ser honesto pensé que eras un otaku oscuro y raro, no podía estar más equivocado…

-Está bien… estabas en lo cierto –Suspire ya cansado –Bueno, a excepción que no soy un otaku, aunque no te mentiré me encanta leer mangas… Mire mi reloj tras alzar un poco mi manga revisando la hora… ¡Rayos tenemos que irnos! –Me voltee y le hice señas a Kaito, para que ambos nos apresuremos a llegar a gimnasia, pero él seguía en su ensoñación.

_**Viéndolo de cerca, este chico… es atractivo, aunque su pelo es largo… **_

-¿No deberíamos ir al gimnasio? –Le dije de nuevo esperando alguna reacción, porque vi que Shion-san estaba tardando en responder… aunque no me espere que me agarrara por mi cabeza y comenzara a mirar mi cabello y frotarlo.

_**Así que este es el estilo que le gusta a Asakura **_

-¿Qu… ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunte molesto.

-**¡Tú incluso tienes piercings! **

-¡Shhh…! –Lo silencie tapándole la boca, ese mendito Shion-san, ¡No debe gritar eso!

* * *

_En la azotea de la escuela tras la actividad de educación física…_

-De hecho… eres bastante interesante –Dijo con simpleza Kaito mientras se acomodaba a un lado mío

-¿En serio?

-Te has esforzado mucho para esconder tus tatuajes y piercings, si ibas hacer eso, ¿Entonces para que te los hiciste?

Kaito me estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles porque era uno de los temas de los cuales no me gusta hablar, aunque sólo a Asakura-san le he contado... lo medite un poco y baje la mirada, para luego tras unos segundos sonreír.

-Es sólo que, bueno, no se puede deshacer lo que ya está hecho, ¿Cierto?

-Oh… ¡Vamos…!

Lo miré y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Muy bien… como no quieres que lo sepa nadie, no lo diré… _todo lo que me interesa es porque de pronto te volviste tan cercano con Asakura…_

Por un segundo el ambiente se puso tenso, pero sólo bufe y mire a Kaito que estaba apretando sus manos contra las rejillas.

-No, no fue repentino, hace mucho que nos conocimos y fue su idea ser amigos… _**pero sólo amigos**_… _**créeme**_…

-Bueno entonces estaría bien, si me confesara a Asakura-san, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-No, no necesitas confirmarlo conmigo –Dije tajante mientras bajaba mi rostro.

-Pero… creo que sí debo hacerlo –Respondió Shion-san mientras relajaba su semblante.

_Aunque susurré… _

_**-Esa es sólo una decisión que le corresponde a Asakura-san.**_

* * *

-La mirada de enojo de Gumi-san al ver que Kaito no le hacía caso al hablarle la saco por fin de sus casillas…

-Eres el representante de educación física, ¿Cómo es posible que me dejes todo el trabajo a mí? –Mientras lo golpeaba levemente, este se reía -¡La próxima lo harás tú sólo!

-Lo lamento es mi culpa –Shion-san sonrió y se disculpó con Gumi mientras esta todavía echaba humos…

* * *

-¿Te la pasaste hablando con Kaito?... eso es raro Kagamine-kun

-Ah… si, se me pasó el tiempo Asakura-san –Voltee ante la mirada inquisidora de Rin sobre mí –Sólo hablamos un poco, aunque no contaba con que se diera cuenta…

-Espera… ¿Por qué estas evitándome?

–No te estoy evitando -Susurre, mientras me detenía con una de sus manos.

-¡Entonces mírame!

-No… así que…

Me agarró fuertemente de mi corbata mientras me miraba con esa poderosa mirada azul…

-¡¿Qu-Que sucede?! ¡¿Acaso hice algo mal?!

-No, no, no… - (Es sólo que Shion-san nos está mirando).

-Asakura, ¿Tienes un minuto después de clases? Tengo algo que decirte –Kaito llegó hasta nosotros mientras nos veía con nervios.

-¿Después de clases? No, me temo…

-A-sa-ku-ra-san –Susurre –Yo puedo recoger a Oliver por ti. Sólo ve hablar con Shion-san

-Eh… pero… -Vi a Kagamine-kun actuar algo extraño, pero le extendí mis llaves y me sonrió –Muy bien –Dije no muy convencida…

* * *

_**El sonido de la campana sonó…**_

_**Estando solos en una de las aulas vacías de química hable con Kaito…**_

_**Su rostro sonrojado y sus palabras fueron sorprendiéndome una tras otra… **_

_**Me quede por un momento aturdida… pero… camine hasta llegar frente a él…**_

* * *

-O… Onii-san

-¿Qué sucede Oliver? –Dije mientras salía de mis pensamientos. Ya tenía un buen rato que había traído a Oliver a casa, pero aun así estaba preocupado, Asakura-san ya había tardado, bueno, un poco…

-¿Cuándo regresara Onee-chan? –Oliver me pregunto mientras ambos estábamos en el living de su casa, el coloreando un dibujo, mientras me veía.

-No lo sé… está hablando con un amigo –Le dije mientras le acariciaba su cabeza, él sonrió ante mi tacto.

-Tengo hambre, espero que podamos comer los tres juntos pronto.

-Sí –susurre mientras lo veía muy concentrado coloreando.

_Aunque me es muy difícil de decir… Aun no sé cómo decirle que…_

_**Cada semana la ayudo a cuidar a su hermanito y cenamos juntos… **_

_**Pero…**_

_**Sí, Shion-san se convierte en el novio de Asakura-san, entonces me convertiré en una molestia…**_

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Ah… ¡Es Onee-chan! –Oliver se levantó con rapidez, con destino a la puerta…

-Siento haber tardado hoy, Oliver –Crujido– Dame un minuto Oliver, y te cocinare la cena…

-De acuerdo Onee-chan,

-¡Bienvenida! –respondí al verla…

_No mentiré, sentí en todo momento la mirada de Asakura-san sobre mí…_

* * *

-**Quiero hablar contigo ahora** –Dijo con calma al terminar de preparar la cena, disimuladamente porque Oliver estaba observándonos…

Nos encaminamos hasta llegar cerca de las escaleras del pasillo…

_**Aunque me diga que no puedo venir más… no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto**_

¿Qué querías decirme? –Pregunte con nerviosismo, pero ella me cortó, porque en ese instante bajo la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños…

-Escuche de Kaito que… _**tú dijiste que nosotros no encajábamos… ¿Hablabas en serio?**_

-¿Eh?, ¿Te refieres a eso? –Ella explotó al ver como mostraba mi semblante despreocupado, aunque no ayudaba el que estuviera rascándome la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-_**Y le dijiste que yo hice amistad contigo primero ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? **_

-Espera hablando de Shion-san –La acorté

-¡No!, ¡Olvídalo!.. –Ella gritó mientras suspiraba

-¿Eh?

-Realmente le dijiste eso Kagamine-kun, _**¿¡Realmente le dijiste eso!? **_–Su tono era muy serio y me veía con furia, me sorprendí y baje la mirada…

_**-Sí, sí lo hice… **_-Conteste fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños, no podía contenerme…

-_**¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?**_ –Asakura-san me grito mientras yo subí mi mirada confundido _**¿Todo este tiempo venías con eso en mente?**_ -Seguía mirándola, pero de repente me sentí mal al verla como decía cosas sin pensarlas, no me resistía…

_**-¡No!... ¡Eso no es cierto!...**_

_**Es justo como Shion-san dijo, soy simple y sombrío **_

_**Un día le pregunte a Shion-san que si la gente lo veía conmigo dañaría su reputación…**_

_**-¿Te he traído algún problema? **_–Le pregunte con miedo a Asakura-san la cual temblaba _**–Siempre estoy pensando en eso… así que no es lo que realmente…**_

No pude seguir hablando porque de repente Asakura dejo de temblar y me miró con una furia tremenda, tenía los ojos completamente empapados por las lágrimas, me miraba con dolor, decepción y frustración.

-¿¡Eh…!? ¡¿Asakura-san?!... Ah… -Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, escuchaba los sollozos de ella, pero no sabía que hacer… ¿Qué rayos debería hacer?... ¡Rayos, yo también quiero llorar…!

Aun así los sollozos y susurros de Asakura-san no terminaban…

-¿Por qué…? _**¿Por qué te importa mi reputación?... ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que sabes lo que pienso?!... ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así… otra vez!**_ –Sus ligeros gimoteos y susurros continuaron y se limpiaba con el dorso de sus manos –Tonto –Agrego mientras su voz se quebraba…

_**Lo siento… Asakura-san… yo…**_

-Lo siento –Terminé la oración para acercarme a ella, pero en esos instantes ella se removía un poco su cabello que se pegaba en sus mejillas.

_**¡Eres todo un idiota!... –**_Bang, el sonoro ruido del golpe de la cabeza de Asakura-san contra mi mejilla.

-Oye… espera ¡¿Asakura-san?!... –Replique de miedo al verla con una aura oscura tras de ella, mientras me miraba como siempre…

-Si no vienes más… _**¿Quién me despertaría si me quedó dormida viendo una película…?... ¿Y qué debería hacer…?**_

Tragaba en seco al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba algo sonrojada, pero me imagine que eran las secuelas de sus recientes llantos, lo deje pasar por alto…

_**-Con tu cena… ¡Entonces tendríamos comida de más!...**_

Me caí literalmente al escuchar su última excusa, pero sonreí al verla tan nerviosa…

* * *

-¿Kaito?... Yo lo rechacé –Dijo sin inmutarse Asakura-san, mientras nos encontrábamos en el pasillo sentados charlando tras toda esa explosión de emociones.

-¡¿Eh..?! Pero si es un buen sujeto… -Conteste sorprendido, no me esperaba eso. Por mi parte me quedé absorto en lo último que dijo, pero sin percatarme de lo que Asakura-san murmuraba…

-Él debe de ser el tipo de chico que se quedaría impactado al verme sin maquillaje.

-No, ¡Él no es así!... Creó –Murmuré

-¿Eh?... Vamos… ¿Te agrada? ¿Entonces por qué no te vuelves su novia? –Me dijo Asakura-san con énfasis de burla.

-¿Eh...? –Dije rascando mi cabeza con un brazo –Pero es que no encajamos juntos (Sin mencionar que Shion-san es muy popular) –Respondí inocentemente.

-¿Qué hay del **género**? –Pregunto exaltada Asakura (¿Qué acaso el género no es la importancia aquí?) –Eres asqueroso Kagamine-kun… ¡Regresa a la sala rápido! –Me tocaba con un pie mientras me acorralaba contra la puerta del pasillo, yo no entendía que le pasaba… ¿Acaso dije algo raro?... bueno sin darle importancia a ese asunto, me puse a pensar que tal vez Shion-san estaría devastado…

* * *

Tras el ruido del inicio de la jornada escolar, estaba colocando mis zapatos en mi locker, cuando me volteé y mire a Shion-san…

-Buenos días –Dije sorprendido al verlo

-Ah… Kagamine um… ayer… -Hizo algo… -Dijo sin ánimos Shion-san mientras veía su rostro demacrado y con claras ojeras y rastros de haber llorado.

-¡No necesitas hablar de eso Shion-san! –Sé lo que sucedió, lo puedo ver en tu rostro…

-Eres tan amable… -Contesto mientras lloraba…

A lo lejos algunos chicos se preguntaban qué pasaba…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé…

_**De cualquier forma, Kagamine-kun tiene un amigo masculino ahora…**_

* * *

_**Richy -kun:** _Bueno fue un placer traerles la continuación, pero no se desesperen muy pronto viene lo que muchos quieren… todo va con calma… Double y sincero amor se actualizara cada domingo, pero a partir del próximo… sin duda gracias por los comentarios :D

**shingeki-petra:** Hola un gusto y gracias por el comentario :3

_**Citlalli-senpai: **_Un gusto y sin duda me esforzare para alcanzarla, no he actualizado, pero estoy de vuelta ánimo sé que lo lograremos el 9 de junio XD

**Hikari Vits: **Hola de nuevo, sip, son muchas cosas a las que se enfrenta Len, pero con el pasar de los días amistad se afianzara y sé que le gustara el próximo si quiere ver una personalidad muy perspicaz de Rinny… :# por lo pronto no más cositas que decir hasta la próxima…

**Matryoshkah:**Senpai cuanto tiempo, sin duda en sus fics van por buen camino y no quiero atrasarme así que tengo muchos que recorrer aun así un gusto de volver a verla ;)

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy**_


End file.
